My Reading Time
by ChocolateYuriObssesser
Summary: A little Faberry fluff. Rated a light M I guess. In Quinn's POV! FutureFaberry fic.


**My Reading Time**

I'm lying down on my bed in my bedroom, reading a book about a romance between friends. It was getting to a really hot part when I felt a dip in the bed. I put my book down slightly, finger in place where I left off. I smile seeing my fiancée watching me with a small, knowing grin. "Whatcha reading?" she asks.

"A book." I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"You know what I meant." I just giggle at her.

"Ok, I'm reading _First_. I read it a long time ago and thought about reading it again." She raises a brow at me.

"Really? You like that story?" I nod at her.

"Yeah, it's a good one; sad, but very sweet." She smiles at me, and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Ok hun, I'm gonna take a shower, and then I'll join you."

"Mk." She gets off the bed and heads to our shared bathroom, stripping along the way. I drool slightly at the sight before my vision's closed off by her shutting the door. I groan in frustration and she laughs at me from the inside.

"Sorry babe." I can practically see the smirk on her face at the tease. I grumble softly to myself but grin at her actions nonetheless. Ten minutes later, she steps out wrapped in a towel, steam floating off her body. Her long, dark hair stuck to her face slightly, water dripping from the tips, slowly sliding down her body. I follow each drop as they reach the crevice of her chest. I bite my lip imagining my tongue following the trail, and her soft gasps as I do so.

"See something you like?" I shake myself out of my trance, my eyes focusing onto hers. She was grinning at me like the cat that caught the canary.

"U-uh, I umm… W-well, th-that is…" She giggles at me.

"It's ok babe, you don't have to apologize." I clamp my lips shut tightly and gulp. She turns her back to me and drops her towel. I moan at the sight as she dresses in her skimpy jammies that I'd bought her as a birthday present three months prior. She walks over and crawls into our bed, lying on her side, head in her hand. She smiles at me again. "So, what do you wanna do?"

I stare right back at her mischievous eyes. They're dancing and sparkling with delight and suggestions. I wet my lips and take a deep breath.

"Well," I start, "we're all alone, nobody's coming over, and the kids are at my parents'…"

"Yeah." she grins.

"Nothing's on TV." She nods. "We already ate lunch a little while ago."

"Uh-huh."

"I was thinking…" She crawls closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"That I would read another chapter!" She gives me a blank stare as I pull out my book and continue where I left off. She continues staring at me as I read.

"Really? That's all you wanna do?"

I just nod and say, "Mhm!" She lets out a huff of astonishment before falling back on our bed.

"OK then…" I giggle to myself. _'That's what she gets for teasing me!'_ I think to myself. While she's _'quietly'_ stewing to herself, I place a bookmark where I'm at, put it back on my dresser-desk, and turn towards her. Her back was facing me. _'Perfect.'_ I move myself closer to her and kiss her neck. She stops her grumbling and freezes up. I smirk at her reaction and kiss her again. A soft moan escapes her lips.

"Hmm, were you saying something baby?" I husk out into her ear as I nibble on it.

"N-nooo." she gets out.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" She nods her head frantically. "Hahaha… Ok." I give her another kiss beneath her ear and suck on her earlobe.

"Sh-shit. Quinn." I don't verbally answer her; I just trail my lips up her neck, across her cheek, until I reach her lips. The kiss intensifies from there. She lies on her back and pulls me on top of her, holding me closer to her. She bites my lip while sliding her hands up my shirt and tickling my stomach.

"Hah, that feels nice." I say between kisses.

"Yeah, you do." she replies. I sit up straddling her waist. She's breathing a little heavily, and staring up at me with love and lust-filled eyes. She bites her lip while looking me up and down.

"You're so damn beautiful Quinn." I can feel my cheeks flood with heat at her words. A soft smile graces her lips before she tugs at my shirt. I get the hint and take it off. As a reflex, I cover my chest but she won't have it. "Nu-uh babe, don't cover yourself up. You know I like to look at _all_ of you." She removes my hands and stares at my chest. "So sexy." I blush even deeper and shake my head, looking away from her.

"No I'm not." She glares at me for a second before her gaze softens. She places her hand on my cheek and sways me to look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Babe, you're beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, wonderful, incredible… You're everything I want and need. Please believe me." My eyes water and I lean down to kiss her.

"Ok." I whisper against her lips before tackling them in another kiss. While I'm distracted by her gentle touches and kisses, she flips us over so that she's on top of me. I gasp as she starts sucking on my neck, her tongue trailing fire on my skin. "O-oh god." She sits up after leaving a hickey on my neck that does her proud. She then straddles me, takes off her shirt, throws it to the ground, and goes back to kissing me. She trails her hands up my sides, making me shiver in excitement. "R-Rachel." I feel her lips pull into a smirk when she nips at my pulse point. I hiss out a pleased moan while she sucks the irritated area.

My hands are either gripping her hair or scratching down her back lightly. She trails her way back to my lips and begs me to open my mouth with a slip of her tongue. I oblige her request, and part my lips. The warm muscle invades my warm cavern, and starts to dance with the other occupant inside. My body seems to heat up even more than it already is the longer our tongues duel for dominance. She ends up winning because I don't have the strength to fight her anymore. She's making me feel _so_ good.

I bring my hands up to her back and pull her down on me, wanting to feel her skin on mine. She grunts out at the small contact made, lifting her head to glance into my eyes. Her hand strokes my cheek gently before trailing all the way down to the waistband of my boxers. She teasingly dips a finger beneath the band and prods at the skin covered by it. My hips gently buck at the barely-there sensation, begging for her to take the offending barrier off. She grins at the reaction my body gives her.

"Not yet baby, I wanna play with you a little more." I practically growl at her words before gasping at the knee she places at the apex of my legs. There was just enough pressure for it to feel nice, but not enough to relieve the ache that she left. I groaned at the long, slow movements she made, teasing me badly. My hips started to grind against my will, showing her how much I wanted her. Her grin becomes devilish at this point and I whimper as she pushes my hips back to the bed. "Is somebody a little wet right now?" I don't answer her, slightly embarrassed at how I nearly came undone and she hadn't even begun.

"M-maybe a l-little bit." I eventually spoke.

"Hmm, I see." was all that she said. She then backed off the bed and stood up leaving me wondering what she was doing.

"W-where are you going?" I gasp out. She merely unties the strings on her shorts and slides them teasingly slow past her hips, down her legs, until they reach the floor. My mouth suddenly goes dry as I notice that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Rachel," I start, "you're so damn sexy. Get over here." My voice had gotten even huskier since she stripped down which also brought out my more dominant side. She loved when I would get a little bossy in the bedroom, said something like: "It reminds me of when we first met. Do you remember that day?" Oh do I ever! She'd had on black high heels, a pair of tight blue jeans shorts, with a tight tank top. I couldn't stop staring at her. When she noticed I was looking I gave her the darkest scowl I could muster and snarled out, "What are you looking at dwarf?" She only smiled at me and replied that she was just basking in my beauty. I, of course, blushed at her blunt answer and she giggled.

I was brought back to the present by her tugging my boxers off me. I lifted my hips to help her remove them. Once off, she flung them somewhere in the room, I don't really care where. She crawled up my body, kissing me in random spots along the way. Her tongue snakes out and laps between my breasts all the way up to my neck. My heart beat speeds up as she travels back down to my chest.

"Rachel." She looks up at my calling her name. "_Please_." I beg her. She takes a small breath, licks her bottom lip, and nods. She places another gentle kiss on my lips before leaning over me slightly.

"I love you so much Quinn. Let me show you how beautiful you are…"

**A/N: Ok another Faberry story done! This one took me forever to do even though it's short haha. Hopefully it was a little satisfying. Thx for reading!**


End file.
